


Living the Dream

by qwerth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Dom MC, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Sub Lucifer, Whipping, blowjob, consensual pact use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerth/pseuds/qwerth
Summary: After dating for a while, Lucifer has the amazing idea of letting you dominate him in bed. How will it play out?100% self indulgent porn
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got the ability to write porn and I guess I'll make it everyone's problem.
> 
> '_' is supposed to be the reader's name (i dont' like using Y/N / MC)

The whip flexes with the strength of your hold on it. Today's gonna be a special night. Lucifer has his wrists tied up above his head and is currently chained to the wall. By magic.  _ Strong _ magic, so he won't free himself. Probably. And you, looking down at him in nothing but a pair of boxers. Not that you're any different, wearing only a few strips that call itself ‘lingerie’, covering absolutely nothing. A malicious grin forms on your face as you try out the whip, making a loud  _ crack  _ sound against the floor of the demon’s room.

"I  _ can't wait _ to hear you beg," you breathe, excited. 

Obviously, you two talked a lot about it. Seems like Lucifer is  _ dying  _ to be dominated in bed by someone he trusts. There's a safe word too, but you don't think his pride allows him to use it. You can also freely use the pact to make him learn his place. He gave full consent to it.

Though you felt nervous before after seeing him so defenseless like this, a feeling of power fired inside of you and gave you the confidence you needed. With this same confidence, you step onto the bed, slowly crawling toward the demon. 

"It will be a burning day in Hell when I beg for anything," the demon says cockily. 

"Oh my! I can't wait to see RAD burning to the ground tomorrow!" you exclaim with the same excitement you showed previously. Though you like living here with the demon brothers and your friends, you loathe that place.

Lucifer chuckles, making you wonder if he thinks you are joking or not. If it depended on you, the demon's school can cease existing tomorrow. 

Crawling over the demon, your knee rubs against this crotch. He's already half hard, most likely fantasizing about your clothes (or better, lack of) and about what you're going to do to him today. You never stop smiling. 

When your faces are inches away, you stop, and stare into his dark eyes, full of indescribable lust.

"What a tease," he comments, smiling as well. "So, when are you starting?"

"Hush," you say. Turning your face away, you pull yourself away to keep playing with the whip. "Impatient, aren't you? Hehe, is time for you to learn a lesson in patience, my love," you announce.

Flicking the whip, you miscalculated and accidentally hit Lucifer’s right cheek. Instead of his chest. 

"Holy fuck!" you scream. 

Panic rises in you. The whip is left behind while you jump in his direction and examine the damage. A nasty red line appears in the demon's face. Ah, as expected, your clumsy ass can’t even use a whip properly. 

"Sorry!" you say, worried about your lover.

The demon chuckles again. His smile is as wide as before. 

"If you think that hurt me, you're wrong. You can even whip me  _ harder _ , love."

_ Holy shit. _ It still takes you a minute to calm down after that. From panic, you go straight to shock.

"Both a sadist and a masochist," you point out with a bit of wonder. "Well, if you insist."

Getting over the previous shock, you grab the whip. Being more careful now, you flick the whip again. It makes another loud sound when it hits the middle of Lucifer’s chest. Great, it hit the place you wanted to now. It also got no reaction from him. What does it take to hurt him, anyway? You try again, and again. On the fourth one, Lucifer shudders and groans, in a very sexy way.

“More like this,” he winks. 

“Too bad," the whip hits him one last time, leaving another big red mark over his chest. The demon hisses for a second, but keeps his smile. “I don’t want to cater to your wishes today."

“Someone holds grudges.”

“I am a terrible person that is moved by spite,” you reveal, not that it's hard to notice it in the first place. 

Dropping the whip behind you disinterested, you bend over Lucifer to kiss him. He kisses back hungrily, like a starved man, and you let him indulge for a moment, while you play with his silky smooth hair. Pulling away sooner than normal, you hear the demon groan, annoyed, which only makes you giggle. 

“Patience is a virtue~” you sing.

"I am a demon of no virtues."

"Are you?" It’s time for you to chuckle.

Moving back to between his legs, you order him to spread them for you. He does rather easily, and you start by slowly pulling his boxers down. His hard dick pokes out immediately. Either you are extremely sensual or he can get hard over nothing or by sheer force of will. You like to think you're irresistible, however. It gives you more confidence. Discarding his boxers away, you sit over his left thigh, your parts rubbing themself on him. The friction is nice and it makes you more aroused. 

You bring one hand to slowly stroke his erection. The demon now starts groaning and moving his arms, making the chains shake.

"Eh? Already?" you taunt him. It’s honestly impressive how badly he already wants to touch you. 

However, he only hums and stops moving his arms, feigning disinterest. What a prideful little shit. 

Keeping with the slow strokes, you rub yourself more on his thigh, making you wet. Many scenarios form in your head and you can't pick one. After a moment of thinking, you move, deciding to rub your sex on his hard dick. Oh, and not only that, but to masturbate too. One of your hands goes to stretch your hole with the lube you left over the bed and the other strokes Lucifer's dick into you. A low growl leaves the demon and the chains shake again. Seems like you can't even start moaning in peace.

"Bad dog!  _ Stay put!" _ you order and the pact does its magic. He gasps but stops squirming. His expression is not so pleasant. 

"Wasn't this your idea?" You can't help it, you must poke fun at him. Lucifer decides to give you the cold shoulder and remains quiet. Only showing you a smile in the corner of his lips. Oh well, two can play this game.

Unbothered, you fasten your pace. Your fingers don't feel big enough, but you also don't want to give yourself to Lucifer yet. There are toys, but they are too far away to bother. So, you decide to just focus on your sex against Lucifer and move faster until you moan. 

Reaching your orgasm, you shudder and moan lewdly, only stopping to catch your breath for a minute. Lucifer's dick is leaking precum and he looks close to orgasms well, seeing how hard he's panting. Feeling generous, you grip at his dick and stroke it hard. The demon moans and cums right after. The bastard was pretending to be handling it fine the whole time, but you already know him well.

Cleaning your cum-soaked hand on his own leg, you smile and move to the nightstand. The toys are over here and now you wonder if you want to use them on the demon or on yourself. The original idea was to fuck Lucifer while he remains tied to the wall. Slowly thrusting it into his ass until he can't take it anymore and begs you to let him cum and fuck you the way he likes to. While you agree it looks hot as fuck on your mind, you kind of don't want to make him feel too good. Punishment for being such a prick so many times.

A minute later you finally decide to go with the new course of action. Wetting the toy with lube, you insert it into yourself. It stretches your walls and makes you shiver from pleasure. It isn't as big as Lucifer's but will do for now. 

Jumping back to the demon, you fall over his restrained body, giggling softly.

"Having fun?" he asks. 

While he may look composed, you know, from his tone of voice, that he's already starting to lose whatever it's left if his short amount of patience.

"Yeah. Greatly," you wink.

Playfully, you bite his nose, before setting for his neck. You kiss and suck the skin here, making sure to leave marks. The demon laughs, content with your lack of self-restraint. As you start to mess with his hair and feel his muscles under your hands, the demon moans under your touch. The motions continue until he starts breathing heavily. It's fun to be the one touching him freely for a change. Earlier today, your little sub ass was afraid of not being able to dom him for five minutes. 

After biting a place on his shoulder, where a vein is pulsing, he shivers before a low moan escapes his lips. You smile on his skin, hands venturing lower, tracing the faint marks of the whip’s welt. They are healing already. Damn demon, he won't have a single hickey tomorrow, bummer. Playing a little with his left nipple, you let yourself lay in the bed lazily for a moment.

"Do I bore you?" He makes an effort to try to look at you as much as possible, but the chains restrain a lot of his movements.

"Never~" your hands move again, going up and down his chest and torso. You kiss the skin of his flawless chest again, eyes fixed on his. "Are you bored?"

"With you bouncing up and down my body? Impossible."

This makes you laugh. It's starting to get a bit vanilla, isn't it? You're just not used to doing this sort of thing. 

Pulling away, you move until you're kneeling in the bed right in front of the demon, and start thrusting the toy into your hole for him to watch. That lustful expression is back at full force. He smirks and groans just like a caged animal again.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes."

"I can't hear you," you lie.

" _ Yes _ ," he says louder, firmer, pure  _ want  _ dripping from the simple word. "Yes, I want you. Release me so I can show you  _ how much _ I want to be inside of you."

"Ah, not yet," you say. A loud sound comes from the chains as Lucifer pulls it with more force this time. A shadow of anger flashed over his face and you stop moving in a moment of fear. 

" _ Stop _ ," you force the pact on again, this time your voice comes off without the previous teasing. He stops, but the demon is still staring fixed at you with dark eyes. Not a single hint of amusement on his face. He stares at you just like a predator stalking its prey. 

"Hmm. Should I indulge you again?" you tease.

No response.

His sharp eyes follow your every move while you sit between his legs. His dick is hard again (what a surprise) and you stroke it slowly for a few seconds. After lowering your body, you start licking his length. The demon hisses with the sudden action, but quickly, he starts moaning again. You lick him all over, from the base to the tip of his head, before taking it all on your mouth and sucking. One hand massages his balls and the other goes back to pushing the toy in and out your hole. 

Doesn't take long for the air to be filled with Lucifer's moans and the eventual noises of the chains. He starts calling your name after a while when your pace gets faster. As retaliation, you take more of his cock on your mouth.

"Urg… let me have you," he pants. His hair is damp with sweat and slicked to his head and forehead but he still looks hot as fuck.

Taking your mouth off his dick with lewd  _ pop _ you stare at him, pouting.

"Is my mouth not good enough?" you say with feigned innocence. 

"Haa… Your mouth is  _ amazing _ , dear," he chuckles in a lustful way. "But I really want to put my dick inside you."

"Hmm… Beg for it," you start to lazily stroke him, your head resting over his thigh. Meanwhile, your thighs clench around the toy you have. True be said, you are also dying to feel his dick inside of your body.

" _ Please _ , love, let me have you. I can make you feel so good."

"Hmm…" you make no move to change, keeping a pensive expression. "Beg a little harder."

" _ Please _ ," he sounds out of breath now. "I need you. I need to  _ hold _ you. Feel how your inner walls  _ clench _ around my hard dick. I want to  _ pour _ all my seed  _ deep _ into your naughty  _ hole _ ."

Oh wow, that was very sexy, he actually makes you blush now. Shaking your head, you decide it was good enough. Pulling the toy out, it is left over the vast bed. You then move to sit on his lap.

"Okay, you won."

But instead of releasing the demon, you sink yourself over his dick. Both you and Lucifer moan and stay still for a moment. Your walls clench around his erection and  _ it does feel good _ . Moaning again, you start moving, bouncing up and down his dick, every move filling you with pleasure and hitting so many places inside of you. He feels so much better than the toy.

Lucifer is moaning too, more shameless now. Once again, he moves his arms in an attempt to free himself, but now he growls even louder at it, annoyance clear in his rough voice. It both sounds sexy and terrifying.

"How much do you want to hold me?" you ask, never stopping moving.

"I-" he pauses to moan as you push his cock even deeper inside. You can feel yourself getting close to your climax. After shuddering, the demon pants heavy. "I can't even describe it.  _ Haa… _ Have mercy, please. Free me… before I,  _ urg _ … Before I... Tear it all off the wall."

“Wow.  _ Hot~ _ ”

Deciding to get off his hard dick, earning a hiss from the demon you crawl over his restrained body. You stop a few inches away from his face. Lazily lying over him, feeling his hard and muscular body under you, which is kind of exciting.  _ Very  _ exciting. Your eyes stare at his beautiful features. The demon pants hard for a minute. When his dark eyes open again, they focus on you. On your smug expression and enamored eyes.

“I thought you wanted to be dominated, but it seems like you can’t handle it, love~” you taunt him again, your half lidded eyes matching his. The sensation of power this night is giving you is both new and very welcome. And Lucifer’s lack of patience is hilarious.

“Maybe I underestimated you.” His voice sounds rough and out of breath. He smiles, but something about it feels odd, sinister even.

All of a sudden, his dark raven wings explode from his back and his horns appear on his head. You blink, a bit surprised. Dazed, your eyes travel from his sweated face, to his slightly damp hair, and to his intimidating horns. Feeling the soft touch of feathers on your naked body, your head turns to a side to see one of his wings gently moving in your direction. The tip of the feathers gently brushes your skin. Giggling, you move a little to pass a hand through the sturdy and soft feathers.

“Someone sure is excited,” a growl is your only response from him. Uh oh, looks like Lucifer is dangerously close to becoming a real beast now. Maybe it’s time to end his suffering. 

You giggle and caress his wings one last time. Reciting a few magic words, the chains lose their purple glow and fall of Lucifer’s wrists. The demon moves quickly in the next second. With a fluid movement, he stops all over you. Smirking like a mad man, he hungrily kisses you, taking all the air from your lungs.

"Prepare yourself because I am going to fuck you into this mattress." 

True to his words, he starts thrusting into you mercilessly. You moan and yell with every snap of his hips. You feel his hands traveling all over you, mere seconds before he shudders and moan loudly. Your insides start feeling full with his hot semen. Lucifer pants over you for a minute. His hand reaches down and works fast and harshly on you, making you cum right after him. Moaning, you feel all your body shudder with pleasure.

"That's only the beginning," he warns with a low chuckle. Lucifer doesn't even take his dick out before thrusting into you again. Mixing his seed deep inside of you. You moan and start trembling and shivering. Your hands hold on his back and neck for support. Nails start scratching deep into Lucifer's skin. He hisses at it for a moment, but in the next one, he kisses your face and licks the corner of your eyes, where tears were starting to form.

"I'm going to make you cum many more times today."

"Oh~ I'm looking forward to it~"

The singing tone of yours is quick-lived since Lucifer doesn't waste another minute and his thrusts become quicker.

"You had your fun, now I'm going to have mine."

"But it was all your ide-" your voice is cut by a loud moan. Lucifer thrusts deeper and harder and cum against. 

"So fast…" you pant. How can he be so easily aroused like this?!

He pants too, before laughing and kissing your face. His pace slows down for a moment. Urg, you can already feel some his semen trying to drip from your abused hole. Lucifer whispers sweet words of encouragement in your ear and he keeps thrusting into you, slower now.

Both you and he cum so many times you lost count.

**...**

It was so late in the dead of the night when you two rested for a bit before Lucifer prepared a nice and warm bath for you. His giant white bathtub with foam looks super cozy now. Stream is coming out of the water and starting to fog the wall and the mirrors when you enter the bathtub.

As expected, the hot water does wonders to help your sore muscles to relax. You wet your head and rest for a minute before Lucifer joins in the bathtub. He sits right next to you and already offers to clean you up.

“No need,” you refuse, sinking into the water until it’s on your chin level. “Just wanna rest for now.”

“Careful to not drown,” he jokes softly. “Though I am here to save you.”

“I’m drowning!” you jokingly say before diving.

Staying underwater until your lungs start to protest, you reluctantly return to the surface. Your hair is all wet now, while it feels good to clean the sweat, you’ll need to use a hair dryer before going to sleep. After drying your eyes with a towel that was left nearby, you immediately stare at the demon, who is only looking amused. 

“Hmm, no, I don’t think you will save me.”

“You were not drowning, _,” he laughs softly under his breath.

You kick him, underwater before moving closer, to sit on his lap.

“But it’s always me who doesn't get your roleplays, hum??” you angrily state, making him laugh more.

Sighing, you rest your back against his chest and stay still. Lucifer wraps his arms around your waist and he stays still then, breathing softly. Only the soft movements of the water hit your sore body. He better not want some shower sex now, you feel dead. Beaten up. Tired. Not horny. Also hungry. After a few minutes of an enjoyable silence, Lucifer’s hands start tickling you.

“S-stop!” you say amidst the giggles. You can hear him chuckling behind you. “I don't like you tickling me!

He keeps going on until you hit his face with a fist in the middle of a giggle fit. Then he stops, also laughing. After this childish moment, Lucifer starts kissing your face and your neck. His arms hug you tighter and you hold his hands with yours. Moving your neck, you give him more space for kisses. The avatar of pride only stops when he kisses your lips. After a small bite of your lower lips, you gradly open your mouth to kiss him. This demon is so  _ odd _ . He can be such a prick, a selfish beast in bed, but there are moments like this, either before or after sex, where he is just a big softie. You kiss him back for a long time. 

“I’m going to be the one tickling you next time,” you warn, playfully, after pulling out to breathe a little. The fog is starting to get trick thanks to the warm water. “Also I’m hungry, do you mind getting a super late midnight snack after the bath?”

“Not really,” he hums, before a smirk appears on his face. “I can let you feed on something else too,” he says, suggestively.

“Are you telling me there’s  _ still  _ semen inside your balls?”

The demon stares seriously at you for a second before he smiles and lets out a loud laugh. You blink, taken aback from seeing Lucifer laugh without holding him back. As soon as his laugh starts dying, he suddenly laughs hard again. You can’t help but laugh as well. When the last of your laughs dies down, your stomach hurts and there are tears on the corners of your eyes. 

“You--,” a wheeze escapes from Lucifer lips, “ _ how dare you. _ ”

“Old man, I think it’s very possible for you to have a dry orgasm after all that. And especially, thanks to your age.”

“I am  _ not  _ an old man,” he corrects you sternly. “And I have  _ never  _ had a dry orgasm before.”

“I press X to doubt.” The demon squinted his eyes at you, angrily.  “It’s okay, old man, having a dry orgasm is not the end of the world.”

“Call me a ‘old man’ again and you won’t be walking tomorrow.”

Yesh, where all of that soft side went? Did it drown?

“ _ Bad dog, stay! _ ” Lucifer gasps before going completely still. You giggle at his wide eyes. “ _ Now say, ‘sorry, _~ _ ’.”

“Sorry, _~” he reluctantly says. His eyes are dangerously glowing red now.

“Sorry, sorry,” you kiss his forehead. “I guess the previous play let me be a bit bold~,” though your tone is still playful, you are starting to get worried about upsetting the demon.

Luckily, his eyes lose his anger and his expression softens a bit.

“It’s okay, I like when you are being bold too,” he admits, and a small smile forms on the corner of his lips. 

Lucifer kisses the top of your head, before suggesting for you two to finish this long bath. He even hunts the kitchen for snacks later with you.


End file.
